seintoseiyafandomcom-20200214-history
Sagittarius Aioros
Aioros is the Sagittarius Gold Saint and one of the twelve strongest Saints in Athena's service. A noble and inspiring man, he is the older brother of Aioria who sacrificed his own life in order to save Athena from an assassination attempt by Pope Ares. Appearance Aioros has dark brown hair and eyebrows, slightly darker than Aioria, blue eyes and a red headband. His casual outfit consists of a white outfit with leather chestplate, shoulders, bracers and boots. However, while wearing his Cloth, his casual attire is replaced by a red outfit. Sanctuary 13 years prior to the story, Aioros is mentioned in a flashback as he barely manages to rescue the infant Athena from being assassinated by Pope Ares who frames Aioros as a traitor wanting to kill Athena. He is able to dispose of the Sanctuary soldiers who pursue him, but is forced to put Athena to safety in order to fight Shura who ambush him. Suffering a fatal blow, Aioros' Cloth wraps itself around him before he unleash his "Atomic Thunderbolt" which seem to deal Shura some damage. However, Athena crawls over to Shura, and Aioros is unable to land a second blow in fear for harming his goddess. Unable to attack, he instead suffers another slash from Shura's "Excalibur" before falling down a large cliff. However, he survives and manages to climb back up and resume his journey with Athena, eventually meeting Mitsumasa Kido. Entrusting Athena and the Gold Cloth to Kido, Aioros succumbs to his wounds and dies as a noble and just Gold Saint of Athena. He appears as a memory scolding Aioria during his fight against Seiya who has been given the Sagittarius Cloth to fight with, before merging his own Cosmo with Aioria's "Lightning Bolt" which wounds Aioria and grants Seiya victory before leaving him. The battle of the twelve Houses House of Sagittarius Arriving at the House of Sagittarius, the Bronze Saints encounter a series of trials before they see a message Aioros has left behind, awaiting the the day when young warriors of hope would arrive, entrusting Athena and the safety of the world to them. Hades Wall of Grief Aioros' Cloth arrives at the Wall of Grief along with the other Gold Cloths before being revived for the first time since the story ever began, resulting in a warm reuinon with his little brother Aioria again before all the Gold Saints prepare to combine their Cosmo into his arrow. Urging the Bronze Saints to leave, the Gold Saints succesfully breach the Wall of Grief, but at the cost of their lives, leaving only the Gold Cloths behind. Cosmo Being a Gold Saint, Aioros is able to move at the speed of light, launching attacks at 300 000 km/s. Like his fellow Gold Saint comrades, his Cosmo has a powerful golden aura. Techniques Atomic Thunderbolt: Aioros launch millions of small golden meteors, similar to Seiya's "Ryu Sei Ken" at the speed of light. Sagittarius Arrow: Aioros prepares an arrow on his bow, launching it with a massive impact. He has only been seen using it once, at the Wall of Grief. The arrow was capable of destroying the wall as it received the Cosmo of all Gold Saints who gathered their Cosmo. Cloth Sagittarius Cloth Category:Gold Saints Category:Sagittarius Saints Category:Deceased Saints Category:Deceased characters